


A poem abot 2 space men

by TheOutrageousMoose



Series: Poems [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutrageousMoose/pseuds/TheOutrageousMoose
Summary: who died
Series: Poems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1184141
Kudos: 1





	A poem abot 2 space men

Once upon a time there was a man named Kaito.

He loved the stars above and wanted to explore.

He voewed he'd travel to the stars above from down on earth.

Even if how he'd get there wasn't legal.

In another land, another country, far away.

There was another dreamer by the name of Clay.

He too wanted to see the stars up above.

Explore the stars no matter the cost.

Sadly never actually had went up above,

Their stories ended before their dreams started.

In the east his sickness took him, beating a bear.

In the west a phantom stabbed him, framming his mentor.

But their legacy and memory would not be forgotten.

Maybe in the spirit world they can finally touch them.


End file.
